The Phantom and the Doctor
by Goth Angel UK
Summary: Erik, the Phantom of the Paris Opera meets the Doctor and Captain Jack. Can they help the man tortured by years of suffering and the loss of the woman he loved?
1. Not Quite Luxembourg

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to Auntie Beeb, T****he Phantom of the Opera belongs to Sir Webber and Monsieur Leroux**

"Here we are then! Luxembourg, 1871! Bit boring, but, well, I could do with some of that."

As soon as the Doctor stepped out of the Tardis, he was greeted by the loud crash of glass. The only other person in the strange, cavernous but splendidly furnished dwelling was too busy to hear anything, as he wildly swung the heavy candelabra again, effectively breaking another mirror.

"Not quite Luxembourg then. Ooh, now, that's a hell of a lot of bad luck!"

The man violently turned at the voice, his face distorted in rage. His hand flew to the right side of his face, hiding it from the Doctor's eyes.

"What?! No matter, whoever you are, just leave me be! Don't look at me! Leave the monster alone!"

"Monster? My dear fellow, I've met plenty of monsters, but I don't see any here."

"Then look at _this_!" the man snarled and took his hand off his face so the Doctor could see deformity of its right side.

"Oh, _that_. A simple plastic surgery could fix it, even as early as 1998... or even earlier..." he mused but then suddenly heard voices approaching, shouting for the murderer to be found.

"It would seem we'll have company soon. You'd better hide from those folks, they sound pretty agitated." With that the Doctor turned back to the Tardis, went in and held the door open.

"Come on, quick."

The man hesitated but as the voices got even nearer, he walked to the blue box and stepped in, closing the door.

The moment he looked around himself, he froze.

"What? Who are you? Where am I?" his voice thundered menacingly.

"I'm the Doctor," the Time Lord said with a small wave. "And you are... let me guess – Erik, the Paris Opera Ghost?"

"How do you know who I am?" the man growled, as he slowly approached the Doctor, murderous intent in his wild eyes.

Unruffled, the Doctor quipped, "Ooh, I know a lot of things. Lived long, me, seen a lot. Oh, by the way, you're in the Tardis, my ship, and yes, it's bigger on the inside."

"But that's impossible! What trick is this?!"

"Hmmm, I wouldn't call dimensional transcendentalism a trick, although I suppose it is, in a way. See, the interior exists in a different dimension to the exterior. It's as simple as that."

Erik nodded slowly, a small flicker of admiration finding its way to his eyes.

"You, Monsieur, are a genius!"

"Naah, not really."

For a moment they stood in silence, then Erik frowned angrily again.

"What is it you want with the monster, Monsieur?" he asked coldly.

"I told you I don't see any monsters around. Now, you should see the Slitheen, that's what I call a monster! Wanted to blow the Earth up, and boy, did they fart! The weeping angels were good, very clever disguise!"

"Is that so, Monsieur? Then how would you explain that the only woman I've ever loved fled from me to the hands of her handsome lover?" he sneered venomously.

A shadow flew across the Doctor's face, the memory of Rose on the desolate beach, kissing his clone, still too fresh before his eyes.

"Believe me, Erik, losing your love doesn't mean you should give up."

"It is easy for you to say, you are not cursed as I am!" Erik clenched his teeth, the effort of holding back his angry tears becoming more and more unbearable. But he was damned if he cried in front of the strange man before him. At that moment, he looked in his eyes, and almost reeled. So much pain and suffering in those brown orbs, ages older than the face they adorned!

"Forgive me, Monsieur. Do not listen to the ravings of a wretched madman."

"Nonsense, my dear fellow!" Back to his bouncy self, the Doctor began pressing buttons and pushing levers on the console, then went to Erik and slapped his back in a friendly manner, leaving the distraught man flabbergasted for a moment.

"Now, Erik, this ship travels in time, as well as in space. Fancy a trip? Anywhere you want!"

"Anywhere? Is there anywhere where _this_," Erik gestured to his face with a bitter grimace, "won't be met with horror and disgust?? I tell you, Monsieur, such a place does not exist!"

"I could always take you to the fifty-first century for laser surgery if your face bothers you so much... As long as we don't meet Jack, you'll be okay. Somehow I think you're quite his type."

On Erik's face hope and doubt were fighting for dominance.

"I can have a normal face... normal life?"

"Yep," answered the Doctor, popping the final sound.

"But who are you, Monsieur, with your... ship and your eyes, older than your face?"

"Oh, I'm just a traveller. You know, I go here and there, meet people..."

Erik's eyes burned as they met the Doctor's.

"There's much more to you than meets the eye, Monsieur. But I shan't pry in your affairs. If you know a place where I can be healed, where the monster can turn into a man... take me there!"

"Off we go then!" the Doctor pressed yet more buttons and pushed a few more levers.

"Blimey, she's nearly out of fuel... We'll have to stop in Cardiff on our way, after all. Hopefully we'll avoid Jack somehow. We'll load up, then be on our way."

Erik hesitated.

"Monsieur..."

"Oh, call me just Doctor, okay?"

"Doctor... do you have any musical instruments on your ship?"

"Oh, yes," grinned the Doctor. "Come with me!"

As soon as the man saw the grand royal in the music room, his eyes took a calmer look and a tiny gleam of pleasure shone in them. He sat on the royal and his fingers touched the keys gently, reverently. Soon soft, sad notes floated in the air and the Doctor stopped to listen. Erik looked completely oblivious to anything but the music, but after a few moments a pained sob escaped his lips and he lowered his head in his hands, weeping broken-heartedly.

"I cannot escape her... she is everywhere... even in my music... I am denied my only solace... Oh, Christine! Why?!"

The Doctor hesitated, not sure what to do, but then strode to the sobbing man and put a hand on his shoulder. Erik froze instantly but before he could say anything, the Doctor spoke softly.

"My home planet is gone... It burned. I am the last of my people and I am 904 years old. A few days ago, I left someone very precious to me on an empty beach with... another man who loved her, a man she had a future with. That was the second time I lost her. Then I had to erase all memories of myself from the mind of the best friend I've ever had, to protect her from death... Erik... Believe me, I've known pain, I've lived with it for a long time. The only thing that keeps me going is that I can help people, make things better for them. Somehow I've managed to save many people, whole worlds from extinction... It doesn't take the pain away, but it does make its burden lighter. You, you can still have a future. You can still have all the joys of life. I can't, because every time I get close to someone, they're taken from me in the end. But there is still hope for you..."

Erik lifted his damp face and looked at the Doctor.

"Your eyes... so much feeling... Doctor, forgive me..." with that he stood up and embraced the Time Lord. The two stood like that for what seemed like ages, each taking solace in the presence of the other. When Erik broke the hug, his expressive celadon eyes were shining with emotion.

"If you help me, Doctor, I shall live my life for you. And I shall tell the world about you, with my music."

"Naaah, no need for that! Just have a good life. That'll do for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to do a few calibrations. We're almost there, I just need to make sure I don't meet myself, you know, tricky stuff, time-travelling!"

With that he left Erik to his own thoughts but it didn't last long. The Doctor soon dashed in again and ushered him to the control room.

"Alonsy! We're in Cardiff! Now, we've got to wait for the Tardis to fuel up, but meanwhile -"

Before he could go on, a very handsome young man with bright blue eyes burst in.

"Here you are, Doctor! Ooooh, who's the other pretty boy?"

"No, Jack, no, just stop there!"

* * *

In the next chapter - Captain Jack meets Erik :D


	2. Keep It in Private, Jack

Erik stood with a hand covering the right side of his face, confusion written in his features.

"Now, Doctor, unless you're keeping him for himself, you can't hide him from me."

With that the Captain ran an appraising look over Erik's slim but well-toned figure. Having regained some of his composure, the former phantom gave Jack a burning look.

"Will you have the courtesy to explain what you mean by staring at me like that, Monsieur?"

Jack circled around him, never breaking the eye contact. "I'm sorry, sir, let me introduce myself. Captain Jack Harkness. I must say you had me mesmerized. The wet trousers certainly do add to the effect."

For a moment Erik thought that's how Christine must have felt while he was trying to seduce her with his gaze and presence. It was certainly a very new feeling. He decided to put a stop to it and removed his hand from his face, snarling:

"Still mesmerized, Monsieur?"

If he had thought that would work on Jack, he had never been more wrong. The captain didn't even flinch but instead purred:

"Yes, I admit I am. Why, shouldn't I be?"

Now Erik was completely thrown off balance. He gazed in wonder at the strange man. The Doctor, who had watched not without a certain amusement, decided to intervene.

"Jack, this is Erik, the phantom of the Paris Opera."

"Oh? I must say Sir Webber did you a lot more justice than Leroux, Erik." Jack wasn't about to give up.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Erik thundered.

"Never mind that, Jack, I intend to take him to the fifty-first century for laser surgery. Is there any hospital in particular you could recommend us?"

"I know a few people with influence in that sphere but I'd have to come with you."

The Doctor sighed in mock frustration. He was actually beginning to think the interaction with Jack would be good for Erik. Not to mention that it was highly amusing to watch.

"Fine. Just keep your activities in private."

Here Erik interrupted him, growling:

"I don't know what you are trying to insinuate, Doctor, but whatever it is, right now I am hardly in the mood to be jested with!"

"I really like your fire," Jack said approvingly, lightly brushing a hand over his shoulder. Erik gave him a murderous look, but its effect over Jack was far from anything he had intended, as the captain simply winked at him. The idea that people could feel anything but horror and disgust at the sight of his face was slightly overpowering, and the confused man decided to resolve the matter by beating a hasty retreat to the music room, hoping the Doctor would keep Jack away from him for a while. With a threatening look in his celadon eyes, he left them sharing amused smiles.

"I must admit you're probably helping him more than I am, Jack."

"Is that why you agreed to take me with you?"

"Can you think of any other reason? Actually, don't answer that question!"

Jack flashed a brilliant smile at the Doctor.

"I was hoping you'd finally admit that you enjoy my company."

The Doctor just rolled his eyes.

"Now, tell me, where is Rose? You left her with him, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she could have a life with him, a real life with a man she could grow old with. I could never give her that."

Jack sighed. He didn't approve of what the Doctor had done, but knew there was no point arguing with him about it.

"What happened to Donna? I thought she was still with you."

"I had to erase her memories of me, the Time Lord consciousness was burning her mind up."

"I'm sorry, Doctor."

"How are you doing, do you like working with Martha and Mickey?"

"Oh, yes, it's brilliant! Nothing can beat Mickey's angry faces. And you know Martha, she's such a darling."

"Yes, she is."

"Now, can we get back to the subject of our new guest? Where did you find him?"

"_Our_ guest?"

"Fine, _your_ guest."

"In a cavern, I presume it was under the Opera House. He was very busy breaking mirrors."

"I see..."

As Jack mused over the latest adventure the Doctor had got himself into, both men heard faint sounds of music. Moments later a voice that without exaggeration could be called heavenly, joined the soft notes. They felt impelled by it to approach, until they were standing next to the door. The words were intelligible now:

_In the darkness_

_I cry alone_

_Cold tears_

_My song was never sung_

_My pages are left blank_

_In life unblessed_

_My petals wither_

_In cold, unfeeling darkness_

_No ray of light_

_No tender touch_

_To warm the night_

The Doctor shrugged shoulders sadly.

"I think it'll take him some time to get better. I believe Christine had just left him for good when I found him."

"That voice... he has the voice of an angel, Doctor! His song should be of happiness, not of grief!"

The Doctor just sighed. Jack couldn't resist opening the door and sliding quietly in the room.

_Why breathe alone?_

_Why laugh, when all is black?_

_Why live, if live in darkness?_

_Tears turn to ice_

_Breath turns to mist_

_Heart stops its cries_

_Caught in a cruel fist_

Jack silently put his hand on Erik's shoulder, overwhelmed by the raw emotion in his voice. When the man lifted his face, the captain used the moment of confusion to bend down and plant a passionate kiss on his lips.

"I said to keep that in private, Jack!"

* * *

**A/N: Despite the end of this chapter it is NOT going to be a slash fiction. The poem Erik is singing is something I wrote a little while ago, inspired by POTO, and decided to include here rather than borrowing an existing song. Not my best poetry by far but the mood is fitting.  
**


	3. Tales of the Past

The Doctor stood at the door with a half-disgusted, half-amused look on his face.

"Sorry Doc, couldn't resist the temptation," Jack slowly straightened himself. The expression on Erik's face was something between horror and disbelief. For a few moments he lost all power of speech. Then he pounced at the captain and grabbed him by the throat.

"Why?!" he snarled.

Jack croaked, "You really have a problem expressing your emotions, do you know that?"

Erik loosened his grip and let the captain fall on the floor.

"He's from the fifty-first century, Erik, people tend to be a bit more... open-minded there... or probably 'then' is more appropriate."

"Yes, and for future reference, I can't die, but it doesn't mean I like being choked," Jack rubbed his throat where Erik's fingers had left angry red marks.

"I... I'm sorry... But how is that possible?"

Jack sighed.

"It's a long story."

Erik sat down on the chair and propped his chin on his hands.

"I have time."

His firm voice implied that denial was not an option.

"Rose... she used to travel with the Doctor... We were fighting these creatures, called Daleks, they wanted to conquer the Earth and use it to make more of their own twisted kind. The Doctor sent her back to her own time to protect her, because he was going to destroy the Daleks and himself, but she looked in the heart of the Tardis and took the Time Vortex in her. When she came back to us, she wiped the Daleks out of existence, but she also brought me to life. Since then I have died more times than I care to remember, but every time I come back."

Erik tentatively put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I never would have dreamt that there was pain compared to which mine would be as insignificant as a grain of sand is to the great desert."

Jack flashed him a smile which didn't reach his eyes.

" 's not that bad. At least I get to save the Earth on regular basis."

At some point in the conversation the Doctor had slipped away quietly. Jack noticed that first, but Erik didn't take much longer to note it himself.

"Rose... did he love her?"

"More than he would ever care to admit even to himself."

"What happened?"

Jack sat down on the floor.

"They got separated, she was locked in a parallel world, but then the Daleks came back and once again posed a threat – this time to the entire universe. The walls between the worlds weakened and Rose was able to find her way back. Then... That's gonna take some explaining."

Erik gestured for him to go on.

"The Doctor is a Time Lord. The last of them. When he's mortally wounded, his body regenerates completely."

Erik slowly nodded, taking in and processing the information much quicker than most people would.

"Last time he regenerated, he had his hand cut off in a sword fight. He was still in the first fifteen hours of his regeneration, so another hand grew in its place. Now, when Rose got back, he got hit by a Dalek weapon. He started regenerating, so we got him to the Tardis. He used some of the regeneration energy to heal himself and then expelled the rest into his hand which he kept in a jar in the Tardis. Then Donna, his travelling companion at the time, happened to touch it and... she triggered a sort of regeneration – another Doctor grew from it but he was human and had a part of Donna's mind. She took a part of the Doctor's mind too, so later he had to erase her memories of him because the Time Lord part was killing her. As for Rose, he left her with the human Doctor in the parallel world."

"Why?"

"The Doctor's virtually immortal. In any case, he would have outlived her by centuries. He couldn't stand the idea of having to helplessly watch her die. The other Doctor, he was human, he could give her a normal life, grow old with her."

Erik's eyes shone with a sad light.

"He was afraid..."

Jack nodded silently, then rose from the floor.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you to join me? I have my own bedroom here."

Erik shook his head slightly. The fight had gone out of him, replaced by a sad calmness.

"Fine. I'll be around if you change your mind."

Not long after Jack had gone, Erik rose from the chair and walked slowly to the control room, which the Tardis had helpfully located right next to the music room.

"Doctor... could I trouble you for a pair of trousers?"

"Sure! Come, I'll take you to the wardrobe."

When they walked in what the Doctor had called 'wardrobe,' Erik was amazed to see an enormous room, full of clothes from what was possibly all periods in human history, plus a lot that he could guess didn't come from the Earth at all.

He eyed the Doctor's brown pinstriped suit.

"I do not mean to offend you but perhaps you should change those horrid clothes that you are wearing."

"Oi, nothing wrong with my suit! I've worn much worse!"

Erik lifted his eyebrows.

"I can see that." In his hand he was holding a walking stick with a red question mark on top. The Doctor quickly took it from him and put it away.

"Now, let's concentrate on what _you_ are going to wear, shall we? The late nineteenth century is right here... let's see... Unless you'd like to change into something more modern?"

Erik shuddered slightly.

"No, thank you, Doctor, I would rather not."

"Fine, suit yourself. There we go! Those should fit you and they aren't too different from yours."

He plopped some boots in front of Erik and handed him a pair of black high-waist trousers.

"I'll leave you to it. The control room is straight ahead, then left, then tight. But I think the Tardis might bring it closer for you."

At that point Erik had began to accept things without questioning them, so he just nodded and, after the Doctor had left, he quickly changed his trousers and boots. He had to admit it felt good to peel the wet clothes off and change into dry ones. A part of the old Erik kept him from looking for another shirt, as his own still kept some faint remnants of Christine's perfume.

He felt warm humming in his head. It caressed his mind, lulling him to sleep. The last week had been a busy one with his own preparations for the opening night of Don Juan Triumphant, so he had got next to no sleep, not that he usually slept much anyway. For a while he fought the urge to sink into unconsciousness, worried that the nightmares his mind would infallibly produce every time he went to sleep would become even more unbearable now that the bright light that Christine brought to his thoughts would no longer chase some of the darkness away.

Eventually he succumbed and slumped on the small sofa in one of the corners.


	4. Revelations and Resolutions

_He was in his lair again, Christine trembling before him. Raoul was standing behind the gate. He pushed the lever which pulled the door up. His head was in turmoil, his first instinct was, as before, to go to the cursed snake who took Christine from him and wring his pretty neck. When he looked again at his Angel though, Erik felt he could not do it, not again. With a sob, he stumbled back in the lair and leaned on the organ, whispering:_

_"Go. Leave me."_

_As he slumped down in front of the magnificent musical instrument, he could hear Raoul's voice as if through thick fog, calling for Christine, telling her she was safe and to go with him._

_He felt, rather than heard her coming to stand behind him, then her fingers gently touched the deformed part of his face, wiping his tears away. Then she took his hand in her small, pale one and whispered:_

_"Come. Take me away from here."_

_Raoul was shouting to her to go to him, to get away from the monster but she just smiled dreamily and tugged at his hand. He let her lead him to the boat as Raoul stood frozen, unable to believe his eyes._

_It was only when the boat moved away from the shore that Raoul shook himself out of the shock and ran after them. He grabbed the side of the boat, stopping them._

_"So you choose the monster?" he asked bitterly, pain and confusion in his eyes._

_"Please, go, Raoul. Don't look for me, forget me. My heart never really belonged to you. I'm sorry. I tried to love you as I love him. I can't."_

When Erik woke up, he could still feel the touch of Christine's lips on his and his face was wet, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I was such a fool... I never gave her any real choice until it was too late..."

He leaned his head back and sat like that for what felt like hours, bitterly musing over everything he had done wrong. Pretending to be the Angel of Music sent by her father. Shouting at her when she took his mask off for the first time. Buquet, then Piangi, then threatening Raoul. Burning the Opera House down. Had he done _anything_ right? He doubted it now. If he got a second chance at life, he would do things differently, he vowed. If... Erik prayed that the Doctor had been right, that he could have another chance, even if he didn't deserve it.

"Ah, there you are! I wondered where you'd gone! Tardis is all fuelled-up, so get ready for the fifty-first century!"

Erik nodded, wiping his eyes off absent-mindedly. The thought that he was six centuries in the future left him strangely unaffected. The only thing he could think of was what _his_ future held for him.

The next moments passed in a haze, as he let the Doctor and Jack lead him to an imposing, gleaming white building, where Jack spoke to someone and, before he knew it, a nurse took him to a small neat room and gave him a pair of white trousers and a shirt. She showed him the on-suite bathroom and when he was left on his own, he decided to take advantage of it. It took him only a minute or so to figure out how to work the shower, all the while admiring the intricate mechanism. Erik felt much better for washing all the grime from his body but he put on the dull white clothes with a considerable amount of disgust. Next thing he knew, he was laying on the soft bed, the nurse applying cream to his face. Normally he would have flinched and roared at her to leave him alone, but he realised that in this place he had to play by their rules, as his future was at stake. He barely noticed when the nurse left the room, too immersed in his thoughts, a myriad of which swirled and danced in his mind restlessly until he felt his mind would explode. Just then, Jack entered the room and sat next to him.

"How are you doing?"

As Erik didn't answer – if he had to be completely honest, he didn't _know_ how to answer – the captain went on:

"Your operation is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, that was the earliest slot they had. Do you need anything?"

"A pen and some blank music sheets, if that is possible."

"Done." Jack grinned. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you."

When Jack had brought a strange-looking pen and an industrial supply of music sheets, Erik sat up in his bed and began softly humming a gentle tune, then started filling the music sheets with notes. The music still painfully reminded him of Christine but the severe ache had subdued to a level he could just about bear. He wrote late into the night, until the nurse came to check on him and scolded him, saying he should rest before the operation. Erik reluctantly confessed he had always suffered from insomnia, so she brought him a couple of pills and a glass of water. Shortly after he had taken them, he felt warm drowsiness descending over his restless brain. It was the first dreamless sleep he'd ever had and when he woke up in the morning he felt invigorated. Somehow, with the good sleep and the bright sunlight that illuminated the room, he felt new hope surge into his shattered mind.

Some time around lunch the Doctor and Jack burst in the room, roaring with laughter over something they had experienced earlier.

"Did you see his face when I said that?"

"Jack, it's a good job you're immortal or your libido would have killed you long time ago!"

"Actually, it has also saved me a good few times. Hi Erik, how are you doing?"

Erik found it difficult to understand how two men, who by all accounts had suffered countless trials in their lives, could laugh so light-heartedly. He felt as if he were missing an important part of this strange puzzle, so he tucked the thought in the back of his mind, determined to figure it out later.

"I... I feel better, thank you."

Neither the Doctor, nor Jack brought the subject of the operation, somehow sensing that he didn't want to talk about it. So, instead, the Doctor related Jack's latest escapade, which managed to bring something vaguely resembling a smile on Erik's lips.

Soon he found himself raptly listening to more of their adventures. To his surprise he believed every word, even if it would have been deemed total insanity by any of his contemporaries. When the nurse came to take him to the operations room, Erik was surprised the time had passed so quickly.


	5. New Face

When Erik woke up, his face felt strange. He opened his eyes to see the Doctor and Jack grinning at him.

"Hello, sexy."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack and put a small mirror in his hand. He sat up on his bed and stood like that, gripping the mirror for what felt like hours, scared of what he would find when he looked in it. Finally gathering the strength, he slowly lifted the mirror to his face.

And gasped in disbelief. The face which looked back at him from the mirror was beautiful. The skin was soft and smooth, its redness and the hateful lumps gone, and the hair on both temples and brows was now even in growth. His jaw and cheeks felt as if they were freshly shaven, and he remembered being asked if he would like to have his beard permanently removed. He had agreed, having always resented the process of shaving. Now that the deformities were gone his brilliant celadon eyes stood out even more, surrounded by long dark lashes. The tiny wrinkles around his left eye and the left side of his mouth were also gone, so he looked ten years younger.

Erik felt overwhelmed by strong emotions and to his embarrassment his eyes welled up. He stood up and embraced the Doctor, his tears dampening the Time Lord's shoulder.

At Jack's harrumphing he stretched his arm and included him in the embrace. He felt he couldn't speak if his life depended on it.

After a while he tore out of the embrace and turned his back to the two men, trying to regain his composure. When he succeeded, he looked at them.

"Thank you, Doctor, Jack! I... "he struggled to find the right words. "I owe you my life. If you had not found me, Doctor, I would have been dead by now. And here I am, risen from my own ashes, all because of you."

"Don't mention it. Glad we could help," the Doctor smiled, then everyone fell silent. After a few moments, Jack cleared his throat.

"You know, Erik, my offer is still valid..."

"Thank you Jack, but I fear I am not as liberated as you."

"All right, I had to ask."

"How did I recover so fast, Doctor?"

"Oh, thanks to the help of the clever little nanogenes. They healed your skin after the operation."

"Nanogenes?"

"Yes, clever little robots which work on cellular level to repair tissue damages."

"I understand, even if I cannot say I have heard the word 'robot' before," Erik nodded, then fell silent for a while, engaged in some inner battle. When he had reached a decision, he spoke hesitantly:

"Doctor... After all you have done for me, I would loathe to impose on your generosity even further but I need to know, to see with my own eyes something so exceptional. May I ask you to show me only one of those wonderful worlds you spoke to me of?"

"Sure thing, my dear fellow! As many as you like," the Doctor grinned.

"Am I invited too?"

Erik looked at the Doctor.

"All right, Jack. Just... try to keep your libido under control."

"Aye aye, Doc!"

* * *

**A/N: I had a little tinker with a screencap of our beloved Erik, so if you would like to see what he looks like after the operation, check my DeviantArt profile (link's on my profile) and leave a comment if you like it :) It's called 'What If...'  
**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than the rest and a tad on the boring side, but I felt it needed to be separate from the start of their new adventure.**


	6. Let the Adventure Begin

"Now, where should we go?" mused the Doctor once they were back in the Tardis. "Raxacoricofallapatorius? Or the Ood Sphere... You'll like the Ood, they're very friendly. They even have a song about me and Donna..." his face darkened. "Actually, I don't think it's a good idea. Let's go somewhere new, shall we?"

Erik nodded. "Anywhere you want, Doctor."

A few hours later the three men burst into the Tardis and as the Doctor started frantically pressing buttons, Erik gave him a stern look.

"Doctor, I must say that being chased by enormous cockroaches-"

"Taluans, actually."

"-Taluans looking extremely similar to enormous cockroaches. What I meant to say was I hardly expected that to be my first experience in a new world!"

"With the Doctor you soon learn to expect the unexpected, Erik," Jack panted, still trying to get his breath. "Blimey, I should do more exercise, I'm getting slightly out of shape."

"I guess I should put Taluah on the list of Planets Not to Visit for a Second Time," the Doctor admitted slightly sheepishly.

Jack was the first to burst into laughter, followed closely by Erik, and then the Doctor as well. Erik didn't remember having laughed so jauntily ever before. Darkness was gentle, calming and inspiring but it hardly gave one any reasons for laughter.

When they calmed down, the Doctor leaned on the console and curled his fingers under his chin.

"Right, that didn't quite work out, so maybe we could take a trip to somewhere more familiar... Ah! I know just the place!" with that he pushed a few levers and turned a knob on the console. "Hold on!"

As they rose from the floor, Erik and Jack threw accusatory looks at the Doctor and the captain noted:

"I see you still do your trademark landing, Doctor."

"Oi! Told you there should be six people to fly the Tardis!" the Time Lord defended himself.

"We could have helped, you know."

"All right, all right, maybe next time."

As Erik stood watching the two men banter, he felt more at home than he ever had felt in his lair under the opera. A smile tugged his lips up.

"Right, Erik, Jack, go and find something smart, there is a dress code where we're going."

Jack lifted his eyebrows but the Doctor wouldn't say any more.

When they came back, the captain was wearing a smart gray tuxedo and Erik had managed to find clothes very similar to the outfit in which he had 'attended' the opening night of Hannibal, the only differences being the ruby-red waistcoat and the lack of his white mask and black wig. The Doctor, himself wearing a smart black tuxedo and light gray converse, nodded approvingly at them and gestured to the door even as he was striding towards it.

"Shall we?"

Erik and Jack followed him, Jack eyeing up the impressive figure Erik was cutting in his evening outfit.

"You really don't make it easy for me to keep away from you, Erik."

Erik's lips curled up slightly in amusement, as he replied:

"I sincerely apologise for that. However, since you yourself desired to come with us, I shan't sympathise with you."

"Fair enough," Jack laughed.

As soon as the two men stepped out, they both gasped.

They stood in front of the biggest, most opulent and beautiful building they'd ever seen –and, considering Jack's prolonged and adventurous life, that was saying something. On the front in exquisite gold lettering it said 'Opera Universa'. It was teeming with life, creatures of all shapes, colours and genders walking, crawling, bouncing or flying in the direction of the massive doors.

Erik was so overcome by a multitude of conflicting emotions, that he hardly paid any attention to the alien creatures. Joy, fear, shame, curiosity, trepidation, sorrow – they all fought for dominance in his mind. He stood still for a few moments, while the Doctor and Jack patiently waited for him. Joy and curiosity eventually won and he strode determinedly forward.

The opera house looked even bigger on the inside, making Erik briefly wonder if it was designed in the same way as the Tardis. It was lit softly by hundreds of dim amber-coloured lights shaped as flames. The Doctor headed for one of the attendants, saying something while showing him a leather wallet. The attendant bowed reverently and gestured for them to follow him. They were seated in no time in what looked like one of the best boxes and the attendant himself offered to bring them drinks. The Doctor and Jack chose some almost unpronounceable names, then the captain suggested to Erik that he try a third unpronounceable name, causing the Doctor to wince and order a different drink for him, something sounding vaguely like 'saikueire.' Erik silently nodded his thanks and turned his attention to the lush velvet surroundings. He had sorely missed all that, he realised with a pang of something which he couldn't name.

When the attendant returned with the drinks and programmes, they found out the opera, called Nelior, was about a man called Craytosoneli, who, after being wrongly but incontrovertibly accused of murder, managed to escape to the planet Soreia, where he became an acclaimed poet under the alias of Nelior. He fell in love with Leiara, the beautiful daughter of his publisher and proposed to her. Days before the wedding the Shadow Proclamation found him and extradited him to the authorities of his home planet to be executed for murder.

Erik wasn't sure what to make of the plot. It was as simple as any of the great names from his own century could have come up with, if not simpler. When the music started, however, the sheer unearthly beauty of it had him in a trance for the entire performance. After the final scene in which Craytosoneli sang his moving farewell to Leiara, accompanied by the most heartbreaking music he'd ever heard, swearing to his beloved that even death would not vanquish his love for her, Erik was surprised to find, once he was out of his trance-like state, that his entire face was damp with tears.

Before he had had time to wipe them off, a stunningly beautiful redhead, wearing more scandalous outfit than Erik had ever seen even in the opera house, flew into the box and slapped Jack. She was barely dressed in an emerald-green dress ending mid-thigh, with a V-shaped neckline which he was certain reached just above her navel. It perfectly complemented her straight, waist-length auburn hair.

"Oi, what was that for?" Jack asked, rubbing his cheek, but the girl's shining green eyes had shifted to Erik. He felt ridiculous being stared at with tear stains all over his face and quickly took his handkerchief out, dabbing at the offending dampness.

"For having no heart or manners," the girl stated absent-mindedly. "Something I believe your friend has plenty of. Aren't you going to introduce us, Jack?"

"Oh, right, Erik, Doctor - this beautiful typhoon is Lianna. Lianna – Erik. And that's the Doctor."

Erik bowed slightly and the Doctor flashed his brilliant smile, saying a brief "Hello."

"Delighted to make your acquaintance, Mademoiselle."

Lianna felt a pleasant shiver run across her spine at the sound of his rich, deep voice.

"Looks, heart and manners – more than lovely to meet you, Erik. Please, call me Lianna."

"May I inquire as to what dreadful fault are you blaming the good captain of, Mademoiselle Lianna?" Erik's lips curled slightly up, giving him a slightly mischievous look. It was with an effort that she drew her eyes away from the sinful shape of his mouth.

"Oh, just leaving me in the middle of a dance and failing to mention he had no intention of coming back. And drop the Mademoiselle bit, please."

"I did intend to come back, Li, but other stuff sort of turned up. I'm not as heartless as you think," Jack defended himself half-indignantly as they were walking towards the exit.

"Oh, please, spare me the long explanation. Did you like the opera, Erik?"

"Immensely. I have never heard anything that could compare to the beauty of the music. The story could, however, be improved on."

"My thoughts exactly. Are you an opera lover, then?"

Erik's face darkened and there was a great amount of sarcasm in his voice when he said:

"Yes, perhaps too excessively a _lover_ of it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Erik, I didn't mean to offend you," Lianna looked decidedly uncomfortable and quickly changed the subject.

"So, where are you from?"

"Earth. Eighteen seventy-one."

"Oh, but that's... that's brilliant! I'm from the year twenty-two thirty. I was born in Scotland."

So that's where the melodic lilt of her voice originated from, Erik thought distractedly.

"I... come from Paris. Among other places."

"Oh, but that's incredible, I've always wanted to go to Paris, but not the way it is now! I love the idea of Paris before cars, tourists and supermarkets spoilt it! You'll have to tell me more – tell you what, meet me tomorrow morning and I'll take you around. I can tell you what I know of Apollonia – that's the city we're in - and you can tell me about Paris. How does that sound to you?"

Erik felt uncomfortable. He was strangely attracted to the beautiful typhoon - Jack's description fitted her to the letter – but the thought of speaking about Paris with her made the not-so-old wounds bleed again. Still, forever hiding from the painful memories was a cowardly thing to do and he would not be called a coward.

"As you wish, Lianna. Unless the Doctor has any objections?"

"None at all, Erik," the Doctor grinned.

"Lovely! See you here at ten then!" she gave them a smile which lit her whole face up. "Jack, you don't have to come." That was said with a mock-vengeful giggle. The Doctor surprisingly interrupted Jack's reply, saying:

"Actually, I was thinking of taking Jack with me to the local market, I need a few spare parts for my ship." His pointed look was not lost on Jack who replied to it with an amused one, quirking his eyebrow.

"Yeah, that sounds like a better idea, seeing as you haven't forgiven me the old offence, Li."

Lianna's smile grew even wider.

"That's fine by me, if you're all right with it, Erik?"

"I... yes, that would be fine." He glared at the Doctor, having noticed the silent exchange of looks between him and Jack.

"Perfect! See you tomorrow then!"

Erik nodded and the three of them watched her re-join the group she had obviously come with and who were waiting impatiently for her a few feet away, then the men strode slowly back to the Tardis.


	7. A New Start

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in updating, I have been busy with another project but finally managed to finish this chapter. Like it or hate it, let me know :)**

* * *

"Pray tell, Doctor, what did you mean by that?" growled Erik when they were back inside the Tardis.

"What did I mean by what?" the Doctor looked as innocent as a newborn baby. Erik glared at him again.

"The nonsense about the market."

"Oh, that? Nothing really."

"Doctor!"

"Weeeeell, just thought it was a good idea since Jack isn't in Lianna's good books right now."

Erik glowered at him but Jack slapped him on the back.

"Come on, Erik, relax. You look as sulky as Gwen when she has to work late."

"Gwen?"

"Never mind. How about a nice, relaxing massage? No one has complained of my skills yet."

"No, thank you, Jack." Erik stood silent for a few minutes, then turned to the Doctor with a frown.

"Doctor, what language did the attendant at the opera speak in?"

"Oh, erm, I believe it was Tharian. Why?"

"How was it possible for me to understand him?"

"Aah. Well, you see, the Tardis is telepathic. From the first time you step inside, it translates everything in your head."

"I see," Erik nodded thoughtfully. For a moment he looked as if he was going to say something else, then he shook his head and instead asked the Doctor if there was somewhere he could get some rest. The Time Lord led him to a well-furnished bedroom and left him with a friendly slap on the shoulder and a recommendation to get a good night's sleep.

As Erik lay gingerly on the bed, he thought of the recurring nightmares - his constant sleeping companion, but then a golden presence shimmered in his mind, soothing his worries, promising to take care of him. He had the feeling he knew who, or what that was, and his last conscious thought was that of gratitude to the unostentatious intervention of the Tardis. That night the nightmares kept away.

*****

"Hi, Erik," Lianna smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning, Lianna." Erik felt nervous. He'd never liked the sensation, so in an attempt to overcome it, he brushed his hand over the right side of his face, reassuring himself that he was really a normal man now, with nothing to worry about.

"Sooo, Erik, any ideas where you want to go first?"

"I shall leave that choice to you. I know nothing of this city, or the planet, for that matter," he smiled at her and Lianna's heart did a little somersault. She suspected the man before her didn't realize how irresistible his charm could be. In fact, she could swear he was completely oblivious to it. She noticed that when he smiled dimples formed at the corners of his mouth, adding to his charisma – as if it needed any enhancements, she thought with amusement.

"Right, okay, mmmm... how about a little trip on a helipad? That way you can see the city from above first."

"I must admit I don't know what a helipad is, but I do believe I shall enjoy finding out."

"That's decided then," Lianna grinned, not noticing Erik's slight wince at her choice of words. She took him by the hand – that caught him unawares and he involuntarily pulled back, quickly stuttering after realizing what he had done:

"I'm sorry... I... I have to confess I am not used to anyone touching me."

As the redhead looked at him inquiringly, his face darkened.

"It is a long and painful story. I would rather not talk about it just yet."

"Okay. Sorry. I... I'll try not to touch you then," Lianna didn't know whether to feel offended or not. Erik saw the confusion in her eyes and felt the need to reassure her.

"No... I did not mean that... I only wanted to say it would take some time to get used to it." As a proof, he took her hand and, unable to resist the temptation, lightly brushed his thumb over her soft skin. The sensation was electric for both of them but, to Lianna's disappointment, he stopped almost immediately. He couldn't escape the thought of Christine. Suddenly she stood before him, beautiful and fragile, looking at him mournfully with her soft, doe eyes. Erik closed his eyes for a moment, steadying his breathing and his resolve.

"Farewell, Christine," he whispered barely audibly and the image trembled and dissolved. She was his past. Here and now was part of his future.

"Sorry? Did you say anything, Erik?"

No, nothing. Now, Lianna, pray tell me more of your time," he smiled at her and she could see the genuine interest in his eyes. She felt her gut clench at the way the smile lit his face. Somehow the girl got the impression he hadn't had many opportunities for smiling in his life. It took her a few seconds to collect her thoughts.

"Well... It's very busy. Everyone's rushing like mad. We use helipads too, to get from one place to another... speaking of which, here they are. You don't have any fear of heights, do you?"

Erik laughed loudly.

"No, I have no fear of heights whatsoever, believe me, Lianna."

"What was so funny?" She was confused by his reaction... again. The man could be really unpredictable.

"Forgive me, it was something of a private jest. I was not laughing at you."

"Oh, good, I'm glad to hear it," she quipped slightly sarcastically. Luckily hiring the helipad quickly took her attention away. By the time they were in the helipad, separated from the driver by thick soundproof glass, her mood had improved and she started pointing out to him sights of interest, using the opportunity to study his face while his attention was engaged elsewhere. He was stunningly beautiful, true, but she felt that wasn't the main thing that attracted her to him. There was something in his eyes and the way his mouth sometimes twisted, a hidden sadness that lingered behind his words that spoke of countless trials he'd had to endure throughout his life. It made her heart go out to him. "_I suppose it's that damn clichéd feminine instinct to heal the wounds which they always keep quoting in romance novels,"_ she thought with a quirk of her lips. Then, again, there was that magnetism radiating from him which had a rather strong effect on her...

Only when she met Erik's amused eyes, did Lianna realize she had fell silent while staring at him. She quirked her eyebrows inquiringly, refusing to get embarrassed.

"May I ask what strange land had your thoughts wandered to?" he didn't give up easily.

"Paris," she smiled sweetly. "Tell me about it."

Damn!

"I do not have much to say about it, I'm afraid. It is just a big city, like the rest of them. People are just as cruel or kind, they laugh and grieve in the same way."

"Now, I'm sure there's more to be said about it than that! What did you do for a living there?"

"I... I was a musician and a composer." The words came out of his mouth with more ease than he had thought possible, but they rang false even to his own ears. An opera ghost and a murderer would be far more correct.

"Oh, but that's great! Were you famous?"

"You could say that," he smiled bitterly, then swiftly changed the topic: "What do _you_ do for a living?"

"I am a writer."

"Oh? What do you write of?"

"A bit of everything, really. I've written children's stories, one romance and several science fiction stories. I don't like limiting my options, you see," she smiled. "I write a lot of poetry as well, but haven't had the opportunity to publish any of it yet."

"I would like to read some of your poetry. I am something of a poet myself, even if the attempts are poor."

Lianna grinned excitedly.

"I'm sure they're far from poor! You know, we could work as a team on a few poems! I've always wanted to do that. I feel we'd be great together!" As the double meaning of her words hit her, she blushed slightly and hastily added: "Working as a team, I mean."

"I... I suppose we could... What is that building there?"

"Where?"

Lianna leaned over him to see where he was pointing. The smell of her perfume hit Erik's nostrils and made him feel dizzy. It didn't help that she was so close he could feel the heat radiating from her body.

"Erik? Are you okay?"

He realized Lianna was looking at him anxiously.

"I am sorry. I... was distracted."

Lianna quirked an eyebrow.

"It was nothing, I do apologize for my inattentiveness. You were saying?"

"Just that the building is the Art Museum. We could go and have a look, if you like?"

"Yes, I would like that," he gave her a brilliant smile, his eyes twinkling.

"That's our first location mapped then. See if anything else can catch your eye."

Erik was overcome by a sudden feeling of recklessness.

"I wouldn't need to look so far for that," he said in a low, seductive voice, looking at her in a way which made her blush. However, his mood was gone as soon as it appeared and he glanced away, saying quietly:

"I am sorry."

Lianna felt disappointed. He really was as difficult to understand as he was charming. She would not give up, though.

"There's nothing to apologize for. At the moment I also like most the sight nearest to me."

Erik smiled but did not pursue the subject.

"I would like to visit a bookshop, if that is possible. I should make the most of being on a different planet."

"Of course. I know a lovely little place not too far from the opera. We could drop there after the museum."

He nodded.

"That sounds good."

"So, Erik, how did you meet the Doctor and that rogue, Jack?"

He swallowed painfully.

"It's... it's a long story."

"We have time," she smiled.

"The Doctor happened to come across me at a very dark moment... I owe him and Jack my life."

Lianna gasped softly and gently put her hand over his.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

Erik shrugged.

"I suppose being honest with you would be best. I was hurt deeply by a woman. I did not see a reason to go on living but the Doctor found me and showed me how self-centred and blind I had become in my isolation. He taught me I could still find good reasons to live. I could never repay him for all he did for me."

"I'm glad he saved you, Erik," Lianna's voice broke a little. Oh, how she wished she could erase the pain from his eyes and his heart. "You deserve to be happy."

"I am not so certain of it... but all the same, I _have_ been given a second chance and I do not intend to loose it."

The girl smiled, though her eyes were suspiciously bright. Erik swiftly changed the topic, asking her to tell him of the places she had visited and she gladly obliged. They spent the rest of the day chatting amicably, admiring – in Erik's case marvelling at - the works in the Art Museum, looking at books and small shops. Lianna was surprised to see how well Erik was taking in everything that must have been so foreign to him. She began suspecting his mind had been well ahead of the age he had lived in and wondered how he would fare in twenty-two thirty.

They arranged to go and see a film on the next day. Lianna was curious what Erik would make of the hologram technology – they hadn't even dreamt of moving pictures in his time. Somehow she felt he would take it in his stride, just as he had done with everything else. She felt more and more admiration for this extraordinary man with every hour spent in his company.

When they stood again in front of the opera, Erik said:

"Thank you for a wonderful day, Lianna," then he bent slightly, took her hand and softly kissed her knuckles. Lianna was glad he couldn't see her face, as she was sure she'd never blushed more violently. The sensation of his lips on her skin was... intense, and when he lingered for a second, his warm breath made heat course through her body. She wasn't a complete innocent but no man had made her feel that way with a mere kiss to her hand.

"You... you're welcome," she managed to just about get her breath back to reply. Erik straightened his back and smiled at her playfully.

"I shall see you tomorrow, Mademoiselle."

"Yes, Monsieur, see you tomorrow," she smiled back.


	8. Under Attack

**A.N. I am very sorry for the delay in updating that story. Life keeps getting in the way, and so do other various writing projects I've started working on, so I do apologize for my tardiness and also for the short chapter. I hope you enjoy it all the same. Even if you don't, I'd like to hear your opinion on it.  
**

* * *

When he got back inside the Tardis, Erik saw only the Doctor, pottering about the console as usual.

"Hello, Doctor. Where is that rogue, Jack?"

"Oh, stayed in town, wanted to soak in the local atmosphere."

"And alcohol."

"Yeah, that too," the Doctor grinned.

"Doctor…"

"Yes?"

"I… I do not know how to say this… Should I tell Lianna of my past?"

The Doctor looked up from the console, then quirked his eyebrow. "Weeell, that depends on your intentions about her, doesn't it?"

Erik bristled. "My intentions about her are honourable, Doctor... even if I myself am not yet quite certain what they are."

"Well, you'd better decide, then, before it's too late," the Doctor's words were said in a light manner but his expression darkened.

"Was it too late for you?"

"Yes, in the end." He stood up brusquely and grinned. "I take it you're meeting her tomorrow?"

"Yes. I do not deserve her, Doctor..."

"Oh, nonsense! You have a second chance, remember that, Erik. Don't waste it."

Erik nodded and headed for his appointed bedroom. The Tardis must really like him, he thought with amusement, feeling a nudge in his head towards the first door on his left. He wondered if she had moved rooms for Rose. She probably had.

After another dreamless night, Erik met Lianna refreshed and fortified with the resolve to tell her about his past... but not just yet. After the... film. He twisted the new word around his tongue. Moving pictures. Amazing thing, progress.

"Hi, Erik!" Lianna beamed at him. "I wasn't sure what films they were showing, but there's an action one which seems to have more humanoids than usual these days. I thought we'd go for it, so that it's at least a bit familiar to you. Also, action looks pretty good in hologram."

"Hello, Lianna," he smiled back and took her hand, kissing it gently. _Lianna, put yourself together, this is not the time to melt into a puddle on the ground_, she scolded herself severely and managed to regain enough composure to look him in the eye when he had straightened himself. He was smiling again. So much for her composure. She felt the blush and was sure her face was rather red. Why did this man make her blush more often in two days than she had done in her entire life?

She cleared her throat. "Shall we go then? I got the tickets before meeting you."

"You shouldn't have bought them. I have money." Which the Doctor had shoved in his hands before he left, and had pushed him out of the Tardis before he could protest.

"Oh, please! Look, I'll let you buy the drinks and we'll be even. Happy?"

He nodded with resignation. Lianna certainly had a strong stubborn streak in her. He was surprised to find out he liked that. There had been a few times throughout the years when he had been quite irritated with Christine's lack of decisiveness. She had always seemed happy enough to let everyone else make the decisions for her. Even if that had meant he could control her easily, he had still sometimes wished she would show some backbone. Ironically enough, she had grown it just on time to tear his heart to little pieces.

A tug on his hand jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Come on, let's go."

He grinned. "As you wish, mademoiselle."

Soon they were seated down, drinks placed in the holders next to them. The film started. Erik's jaw dropped quite literally and it was some time before he managed to close his mouth again. The film was _around_ them – exotic forests and intimidating space-ships, battles and... Oh, Lord, was the lizard man going to do what he thought he was going to do with the blue-skinned Aserian girl?

Even if Erik had never tasted the joys of the flesh, he had been sufficiently educated during his stalking of the opera house. What he was seeing now, though... The things the lizard man did to the Aserian girl with his tongue were... enlightening; and what she did to him was very uncomfortably exciting. He couldn't banish a very vivid image which appeared before his mind's eye – him and Lianna, mirroring the couple before them... Oh, God! He should have never agreed to seeing that film. If he had only known! He stifled his groan.

"Erik? I'm sorry, I should have known it would be too explicit for you. Do you want to go?"

Yes, he would have dearly loved to go, if it wasn't for the fact that his rather tight-fitting trousers had become _very_ uncomfortably so, and he would have rather put a bullet through his head than demean himself by walking about in such a state, especially in the presence of Lianna.

"No, I... I will be fine. Do not worry," he managed to say through his clenched teeth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Lianna fell silent, but she could feel Erik's tension. She was used to that level of explicity in films and normally it wouldn't affect her... much... but right now she couldn't help picturing herself and Erik engaged in the same activity. She had to admit she rather enjoyed the idea, then mentally slapped herself for her thoughts and tried not to think of the traitorous warmth in her lower belly.

The film seemed to insist upon having the two main characters get intimate as often as possible in-between all the laser shooting, wild running and insane helipad escapes. Erik decided he had died and gone to hell. He sat stiffly in his seat and gritted his teeth, determined to endure it till the end.

As luck would have it, however, he didn't have to sit through the entire film, since suddenly there was a loud crack and the hologram images disappeared, some strange creatures shimmering in their place – several translucent-looking figures who seemed to shift their form every half a minute from humanoid to spider-like, to giant slug and any other creature Erik could or couldn't think of. When they spoke, their voices had a slight mechanical resonance, most likely due to the translating equipment they were using.

"We have cut your communications with everyone further than one mile of the city. We need the Salian which is under the city. We will take it. It would be very unwise to offer resistance. If you do not attack us, you will live. If you do – you will die."

"Oh, my God!" Lianna whispered. "Erik, what are we going to do?"

"We need to get back to the Tardis, see what the Doctor and Jack know about the attackers!" he hissed under his breath, his brain kicking into gear and all amorous desires forgotten in an instant.


End file.
